Clannad: Maelstrom Chapters
by Oturan Namikaze
Summary: Returning for the Summer break after being away from his loved ones for so many months, Naruto thought that is was going to be a nice, peaceful vacation before he had to go back to America. The thing about making such plans, however, is that they're always going be like normal unpredictable and change at the last moment... Just the way he likes it! Pairing is NarutoXKyou


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and/or Clannad The rights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kimimoto while Clannad and Clannad After Story belong to Key and everyone involved with the anime. I also don't own any other anime or video games, its characters, names, or abilities that might appear in this story. And so, without delay… Sit back, relax and enjoy the story._**

People speaking: "I don't care about my pride,"

People thinking: _'As long as I can protect everything I care about'_

Speaking through Technology speaking: **"Rainbow Bread! Feel the Rainbow!"**

Chapter 1

The Return Home

 **"Attention passengers!"** A voice could be heard throughout the airplane, many of the people were in their seats either cleaning up their area or waking up from sleeping through the long flight. One such person was a blonde haired teen that looked to be around 17 years old, and was wearing an orange sleep mask with images of the Dango Family on it, over his azure-colored eyes. His body shifted from side to side as he felt his surroundings shake and brought a hand up to lift up one of the side, getting a good view of the airport their airplane was currently heading towards before fully removing the mask from his face. **"We have finally arrive at Hikarizaka Airport. Please wait for the plane to reach the terminal before exiting your seat. And thank you for choosing us for your aerial transportation from America."**

"So I finally made it, huh? Sitting still for almost 12 hours and my body feels so stiff." The teen said to himself as he patiently waited for the plane to finish moving, not moving from his window seat as everyone else was already up on their feet and trying to remove their luggage from the overhead bin. It was always kind of amusing to see how much chaos people caused when it came to simply leaving the plane in such a rush, it wasn't like the plane was going to take off if they didn't leave. After a few minutes, the plane had emptied enough for the blonde to move out of his seat and get his duffle bag out of the overhead before leaving the aircraft, flashing a smile to the pilot and crew that were saying good-bye to the passengers.

It didn't take him long to reach international customs, where he waited for almost twenty minutes before one of the booths opened up as a woman in her mid-twenties waved him over. "Welcome to Japan, are you here to sight-seeing or business?"

"Actually, I live here. Just coming home during my school break." The teen replied as he handed his passport to the woman, who blinked in surprised at his answer before giving his appearance a quick glance. Along with his spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, Naruto had a set of whisker marks on his cheeks, as well as tanned complexion that he inherited from his father and was nearly 6 feet tall, something that very uncommon for a normal Japanese man, let alone a teenager. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with a black and orange unzipped jacket over it, khaki jeans and black sneakers that had red spirals on the tongue of the shoes.

"Oh, my apologies Sir. With your appearance I thought-"

"Don't worry about it, I got it all the time when I was younger. Not a lot of people see someone who's Japanese and has natural blonde hair."

Flashing a small smile at the teen, the woman looked down at his passport to go through his credentials and photograph. "Naruto Namikaze… It says you are nearly 18, are you attending High-School in America?"

"No, I actually got a scholarship at one of their universities and started a semester early. We just finished our finals and I got permission to return home for the summer break in exchange for studying for my classes next semestere for the amount of time that I am staying here." Naruto explained as he shifted his duffle bag to his other shoulder, "I guess you can say I've been feeling a little homesick."

"Believe me, I can understand that. I remember taking a trip to Europe to visit my friends for a month and while everything was great, sometimes home is the best place to be." The woman nodded her head before flipping the pages of his passport before stamping it. "Let me be the first to welcome you home."

"Thank you." Taking his passport back from the woman, Naruto flashed her a smile before walking passed the line and followed the signs that directed passengers to baggage claim, not noticing the woman turn her head a bit to stare at him with a puzzled look.

"Naruto Namikaze… I wonder why that name sounds so familiar…"Shrugging her shoulders, the woman returned to her seat and motioned for the next person to come to her booth.

Not taking long to reach the baggage claim area, Naruto managed to find the baggage carousel that his suitcase was assigned to, not to mention the large crowd of people that were standing around the machine and waiting for their luggage to show up. Positioning himself near the end of the belt as to not get ambushed by other people wanting to get their luggage as quickly as possible, Naruto started to hum a small tune to himself as he watched the machine signal that it was starting to move and the first suitcase came out. It didn't take the blond long to start getting bored of watching one bag after another to pass by him as he waited for his suitcase and pulled out a manga from his bag, but before he could start reading it, he heard the ringtone of a baseball charge coming from his pocket. Closing his manga, Naruto pulled out his flip-phone and flicked it open to answer the call.

"Hey Uncle Akio."

 **"Oh, Naruto. Perfect! That means you're off the plane!"** A muffle male voice could be heard on the other side of the line, followed by the sounds of the phone moving. **"See Sanae! I told you it wasn't too early!"**

 **"Hello, Naruto?"** A new voice spoke up, this one female and much softer. Though in the background, he could hear the sounds of someone moving about followed by a door slamming shut.

"Aunt Sanae? How are you doing?" Naruto had a small smile form on his face as he heard his aunt's voice, she was one of the kindest souls he knew and someone who helped him a lot with academic troubles when he was young.

 **"I'm doing fine. I take it your flight went well?"**

"Yeah, though it was a little annoying staying in one place for so long." If there was one thing that Naruto could never outgrow from his childhood, it was his restlessness. He could never stay still long enough for anything, though it did change a bit when he started learning martial arts and meditating, but not much. It was thanks to the Furukawa blood flowing through his veins, two things that were almost guaranteed was being stubborn and being restless at times. Thankfully for Sanae, his older cousin Nagisa only inherited being stubborn from her father. "I'm actually waiting for my luggage to show up."

Sanae let out a pleasant hum at that, **"Oh wow! You didn't have to wait long at all. I was almost certain that you'd still be going through the international checkpoint."**

"Nope. It was pretty quick." Naruto asked as he kept his gaze on the conveyor belt for his suitcase to show up. "Is Uncle Akio still going to pick me up? It's not an inconvenience for him, right?"

 **"Not at all! We're happy to help! It's much better than you taking a taxi. I just wish your parents weren't out of town for the week to miss you coming back. I swear, those two are always so busy, and the one time they decide to go on a vacation, it happens when their only son is coming back from America."** Naruto couldn't help but let out a low chuckle at that as he couldn't help but agree with his aunt's words.

His father, Minato Namikaze, was one of the leaders of the Japanese Special Forces held the title as the fastest soldier in the military while his mother, Kushina Namikaze, former Furukawa and Akio's twin sister, was part of the infamous Uzumaki Enterprise, one of the leading corporation that specialized in the advancement of technology. The two were some of the best at their fields and were responsible for many achievements in their careers, though that never stopped them from being amazing parents for Naruto whenever they had the chance. Sure, there were plenty of times when Naruto had felt lonely because of how busy his parents could be at times, but at the same time he was incredible proud of them.

"Well it can't be helped, can it? They've been planning that trip for over a year, and besides, they're only going to be gone for one week. That's plenty of time for them to come back and see me since I'll be here for a while." It had actually been at Naruto's insistence that the two follow through on their plans since Kushina was halfway through making a call to cancel everything. "So when will Uncle Akio get here?"

 **"Well he left a few minutes ago, as soon as he handed me the phone. So he should be there in about fifteen minutes."**

"…"

 **"… Is something wrong?"**

"Uncle Akio already left… and left his phone with you… Never mind. I'll see you in a bit. Bye Aunt Sanae." Getting a goodbye from his Aunt, Naruto ended the call and went quiet for a few seconds before letting out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head, before noticing his luggage finally appear around the corner and quickly went over to grab it. Snatching the handle of the suitcase, Naruto lifted it off the conveyor belt and extended the handlebar out to allow it to roll on the floor. "It's just like him to rush off like that. How the heck is he supposed to find out where I am if he can't contact me? I guess I'll just wait outside for him."

"Excuse me."

Turning his head towards the direction of the voice, Naruto caught sight of two teenage girls around his age standing not too far away from him. They were giving him stares that he recognized, especially since both of them were holding familiar brown book in their hands.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you Naruto Namikaze? The writer of 'The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja – Jiraiya the Toad Sage"?" One of the girl asked as she got closer to Naruto with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yeah, that's me. I take it you both are fans?" Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

The book had been something that he had written while he was in America, he didn't even know where he had gotten the idea from. It mostly came to him in a dream and he put it to paper since it wouldn't leave his thoughts. One of his professors had read the story and instantly recommended the blonde to a publisher, and to Naruto's surprise the book became a favorite to many around the world. Even more surprising was that despite the story containing a great deal of steamy situations, it was as popular to the female readers as it was to its male readers.

"Yes we are! It's one of my favorites to read, and I've read it multiple times!" The other girl spoke up with an excited voice, "I still cry whenever I reach the end when Jiraiya is killed by Nagato and his Six Paths of Pain!"

"Is it true that you are going to right a sequel?" The first girl asked with an extreme amount of curiosity in her voice.

Rubbing the back of his head at that, Naruto let out an awkward chuckle. "Well to be honest, I have thought about it."

"I knew it! I can't wait for it to come out!" Both girls cheered at this before holding out their books towards Naruto. "Do you think you can sign our book?"

"Um, sure." Putting his cellphone and manga away, Naruto searched through his bag until he pulled out a pen. It was something that he had gotten used to after finding out how popular his book had gotten. He still remembered how sore his hand had gotten after signing every one of his classmate's copies… in every single one of his classes… including his professors as well. Naruto kept his hand in a bucket of ice for the entire night.

Watching as Naruto signed both of their books, the two girl had giddy expressions on their faces as he handed the books back to them. The first girl was quick to speak up as she moved in closer to him, "Do you think you could go out on a date with me?"

"Hey! I was going to ask that!" The second girl complained only to receive a raspberry in response.

"I can't." Naruto response made the two girls snap their heads to look at him, only for them to see the apologetic smile on his face. "You see, I already have a girlfriend and she means the world to me. I'm very sorry."

"You can't be serious!"

"Aw man, the good ones are always taken!"

Watching the two girls walk away with depressing aura coming off them, Naruto couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh. That was another issue that he had to face. He had acquired many fangirls that would love to be part of his next book or try to enjoy the financial benefits that apparently comes with being with a successful writer… At least they weren't the pushy or crazy types… A shiver just went up his spine.

"Wow, you really turned them down fast." A male voice spoke up behind him. Snapping his head to look behind him, Naruto was greeted with the familiar sight of his uncle with a cigarette in his mouth. Akio was a tall man that was the same height as Naruto with faded reddish-brown hair that had two ahoges curling on top of his head and gold-color eyes, wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a red over-shirt on top of it. The man raised one of his hands up in a mock wave, "Yo, Naruto! It's been a while."

"Uncle Akio! When did you get here? More importantly, how did you get here so fast?!" Naruto questioned only for Akio to let out a laugh as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Never underestimate me, kid! I thought you would've learned that by now!" Akio stated with a large grin.

A twitch mark appeared on the back of Naruto's head, "That doesn't answer my question at all!"

Ignoring the annoyed expression on his nephew's face, Akio turned his head to look at the large suitcase next to Naruto and the duffle bag strapped over his shoulder. "Is this everything you brought with you?"

"Yeah," The young Namikaze replied after letting out a sigh, his uncle hadn't changed a bit. "I figured since I still had plenty of clothes and stuff still at my parent's place, I didn't have to worry about bringing that much with me. Most of the stuff I have are the essentials and stuff to study for the summer before I head back to America for my classes."

"Tch. Coming home for the summer break and you're focused on your studies. You should be enjoying your break instead of being an egghead," Akio said as he suddenly pulled out a pair of really thick glasses with a gag mustache and placed it on Naruto's face. "There we go! It's nerdy and fits you perfectly-Oof!"

The older man was cut off as Naruto slammed his fist into his uncle's stomach, causing Akio to fall to the ground with a groan. Pulling off the gag glasses with an unamused look on his face, Naruto tossed them to the side before securing his duffle bag over his shoulder and grabbing the handlebar of the suitcase with one hand, using his free hand to grab the motionless Akio's collar and dragged him across the floor. Ignoring the awkward glances they were getting from the crowd surrounding them, Naruto continued to walk towards the exit as he spoke to his groaning uncle. "… Let's get going Uncle Akio. I want to see Aunt Sanae and Nagi as soon as possible. Did you park your car nearby?"

"Auuugghh~"

"Oh, it's in the parking lot? Which letter?"

"Uuuugh~"

"Of course you would park in Letter F… Is Nagi still not feeling well or is she back in school?" Naruto could remember his talk with his older cousin almost two weeks ago, recalling the way the girl's voice was a little off despite her insistence that she was fine. Nagisa may have been the older one between the two of them, but Naruto had always been protective of the girl, defending her from bullies and cheering her up whenever she was depressed about something.

"Auugh~" Akio let out one final groan as he shook his head, regaining himself as the two exited the airport. Getting back to his feet, Akio started walking with Naruto towards the parking lot where he left the car. "She's doing a lot better, so we let her go back a few days ago."

"That's good. Anything else been happening since I talked to you guys?"

The older Furukawa went silent at that as he looked off to the side, before replacing his bent cigarette with a fresh one and lit it. "Well, we have someone staying with us for the time being. From what I heard from Nagisa, they've been having some trouble at home."

"Really? Who is it? Someone I know?"

"Yeah. It's one of your friends too if I recall. Tomoya Okazaki."

"Tomoya!?" Naruto blinked in shock as he thought about the blue-haired teen that he had met in junior-high school.

The two had gotten along very well and quickly became best friends, partially due to the fact that people saw the two as delinquents due to Naruto's physical appearance and Tomoya's personality. Naruto had been one of the first people that Tomoya had confided about his very poor relationship with his father, and how they would often fight, which led to Tomoya getting injured. It was actually thanks to Naruto's mother, Kushina, who had some connections with the medical division of Uzumaki Enterprise, that helped Tomoya to recover enough that he could freely use his arm and move it about. But do to Tomoya hiding the injury for some time, it had put a limitation on how much strength he could use. While the blue-haired teen was grateful for the assistance, the damage had affected his personality as he was forced to leave the basketball team and did his best to avoid his father at all cost. It had been a miracle really that the two ended up going to the same high school, where they had met their other best friend, Youhei Sunohara, who was another delinquent that actually bleached his black hair blonde, as well as several other students and classmates. One of which had been their second year class representative and Naruto's future girlfriend, Kyou Fujibayashi, and her twin sister Ryou.

"Yup, he did mention that he knew you. Pretty small world, huh?" Akio commented as they finally reached his car and put Naruto's stuff in the trunk. "It's been interesting having another guy in the house, though I didn't really like it at first."

"Huh? Why? Tomoya might be a little rough around the edges, but he's a nice guy." Naruto defended his friend while slamming the trunk door shut.

"That's not the problem! Not being the only man of the house anymore takes away something that made me feel special! You know?" Swinging his arms dramatically, Akio turned to face his nephew with a dejected look.

"…"

"…"

"… You really need to grow up." Naruto simply said as he walked towards the passenger door and situated himself in his seat while clicking his seatbelt.

Making his way to the driver's side, Akio let out a huff as he sent Naruto a deadpanned expression. "You are just like your mother, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment." A grin formed on Naruto's face as Akkio started up the car and drove out of the parking lot, driving through the airport directory towards the main road.

 **NNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKF**

A young long-haired brunette woman was putting out some fresh bread, humming to herself as she was making sure that everything in place and ready for business. A large smile was on Sanae's face as she waited for her husband to return from the airport with their nephew. It may have been almost six months, but that was still a long time since the young blonde's grinning face had stepped through those doors. Almost as soon as that thought passed through her mind, the sound of a vehicle closer could be heard making her look outside in time to see her husband's car drive by before turning the corner where the family entrance was located. Patting her hands on her apron to clean up the flour and dust that might've been on her hands Sanae eagerly made her way outside and was greeted with the site of Akio and Naruto exiting the car, the blonde shutting the door behind him as he noticed her standing at the entrance.

"Oh, Aunt Sanae! Hey there!" Naruto greeted with large grin and a wave, to which the smaller woman made her way up to him before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Naruto. Are you still tired from your flight? Jet lag is not something to be underestimated." Sanae continued to question worriedly as she examined the blonde for any issues.

"Geez Sanae, you are smothering him. Give the boy some room," Akio called out as he exited the vehicle himself. "I never see you act like this when **_I'm_** gone for a while."

"That's because you'd never leave Aunt Sanae or Nagi alone long enough for them to actually notice you're gone. You coddle them way too much." Naruto pointed out causing his uncle to let out a grumble while crossing his arms. Turning back to look at his aunt, "Speaking of Nagi, is she back from school?"

Shaking her head at Naruto's question, Sanae motioned for her nephew to follow her inside, Akio right behind them with a bored look on his face. "Unfortunately not yet, Nagisa had club meeting with her friends after school today to prepare for the Founders' Festival that's coming up."

"That's right, Kyou was telling me about her and her sister joining Nagi's Drama Club. Any idea on what they're gonna do?" Naruto asked as they made inside the Bakery Shop, where Akio put on a green striped apron that was on the counter.

"Whatever it is, there's no doubt in my mind that it will be amazing! She is my daughter, after all." Akio smirked cockily as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"If Nagi was more like you, I'd be fearful of the future she'd have." Naruto stated with a deadpanned expression, only for Akio to knock his fist across the top of the blonde's head. "Ow! What the hell?!"

Akio let out a noise as he looked away with his hands on his hips, "That mouth of yours is too much like Kushina's. One of her is plenty for my health and sanity, thank you very much."

"Now now Akio, wasn't it you who was one of the most excited when we found out that Naruto was coming back from America." Sanae said a warm smile before clapping her hands together, though with her eyes closed she didn't see Akio look startled at what she revealed to the smirking Naruto. "Oh, that reminds me! Will you be staying with us for dinner? I was planning on making all of your favorites."

"You don't have to do that. Let me help out with cooking-" Naruto started to say only for Sanae to interrupt.

"No way~! This is your first day back, so you should relax as much as you can." Sanae said with a smile as she shook her head.

Akio couldn't help but laugh as he crossed his arms, the embarrassment from his wife's earlier comment easily dismissed from his mind. "Oh boy, looks like she's determined. You'd better just shut up and do as she says. Nagisa didn't just get her stubbornness from me!"

"I guess you're right." Naruto replied while rubbing the back of his head, "That's kinda disappointing. There are so many new recipes that I learned in America that I want to try out. Oh well, it's not like I won't have time to make some of them during the summer break."

"Speaking of new recipes," Sanae spoke up as she walked to one of the trays and grabbed one of the breads, which startled Akkio a little as he watched his wife hand it over to Naruto. "How about you try one of my latest breads and let me know what you think?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to ruin things by taking one for free." Naruto replied as he looked down at the bread in his hand, which looked like a normal round loaf. This wasn't the first time that he had eaten free breads that were given to him that were freshly made from the bakery, though most of the time it was his uncle who was giving him the bread instead of his aunt. It actually looked pretty good.

Sanae was quick in answering before Akio could get Naruto's attention about the bread in his hands. "It's not trouble at all, your family after all. Besides, you'll be my first taster."

Naruto couldn't find himself saying no to his smiling aunt as he looked down at the bread before shrugging his shoulders. What was the worst that could happen, at least it didn't have **_that jam_** on it. A shiver went down the blonde's spin as he recalled the horrible concoction that Sanae's friend had made and the one and **_only_** time that he ever tried it. "Thanks for the bread."

Both a smiling Sanae and an uneasy Akio watched as their nephew brought the bread to his mouth and took a bite of the bread. The blonde blinked as he was greeted by something extra inside of the bread and slowly chewed the piece in his mouth for a bit before swallowing the bread. Moving the bread away a bit to get a good look at what was inside it, Naruto noticed some jello inside it.

"So what do you think?" Naruto looked up from the bread towards Sanae and noticed the excited look of expectancy on her face, "That is my newest release for the bakery, I have different flavors of jello in each bread. The one you have is orange flavor since I know how much you love the color."

Naruto looked at the bread before taking a few more bites until it was completely gone, his actions causing Sanae to let out a small squeal of delight while her husband gained a look of shock on his face as his cigarette fell to the floor. Licking his lips as he enjoyed the tanginess of the jello/bread combination, Naruto focused his gaze on Sanae and asked a question that made Akio's jaw follow his cigarette in colliding with the ground. "Can I have another one?"

"Of course! I'm so glad that you like it!" Sanae replied with a much larger smile as she handed Naruto another one of her breads, "This one is blueberry."

"This actually reminds me of some of the deserts pastries that I saw back in America, though those were more jam and special gelatin instead of jello." Naruto explained as he started to eat the second bread, letting out a pleasant hum at the new taste. "The only suggestions I'd make is finding a way to harden it a little to match the texture of the bread, that, and inject it into smaller pieces throughout the bread instead of concentrating it in the center. That way it can give more to the customer while equalizing it with the bread quantity."

"I see." Sanae nodded her head with a determined look as she took mental notes of Naruto's suggestion.

Akio rushed to his nephew's side and started to shake him by the shoulders, darting his eyes all over the blonde's body as if to check for anything that could be wrong with Naruto. Both Naruto and Sanae started at Akio in confusion as the man did this for a few more seconds before letting Naruto go and gave a big sigh while crossing his arms. "You know, I was honestly worried that you going all the way to America would mess your mind up in some way. But I didn't think that you would come back loving Sanae's bread even more than before and actually asked for more. You even gave her tips… Should I call a doctor?"

"… And you say that I sound too much like my mother when it comes to speaking my mind."

"Huh?"

"You do realize you just absent-mindedly said all of that in front of your wife, right?"

Akkio snapped to attention at what Naruto said and turned around to see Sanae's smile vanish as tears built up in her eyes. "I see now… so my bread is… my bread is…"

"Wait, Sanae! I-"

Akio was cut off as Sanae ran passed him out of the bakery into the street. "IT'S ONLY SOMETHING THAT SOMEONE MESSED UP IN THE HEAD WOULD EAT?!"

Watching as his aunt running away through the window, Naruto noticed Akio shove several of Sanae's pastries into his mouth with a panicked look on his face before rushing out after his wife. "Wait Sanae! I LOVE YOUR BREAD!"

"… Huh… Is it weird to say that I actually missed that?" Naruto asked himself with a blank look on his face as he moved towards the exit and stuck his head out to see that both Akio and Sanae were nowhere to be seen. "…. Well, they're not coming back anytime soon." Looking back at the bakery, Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he started walking towards the counter and bent down to open the cabinet below before pulling out an orange apron that had a chibi fox head on it. "It's still here! Just like back when I helped run the bakery to get some pocket change."

 **(A Little While Later)**

"Crap, I forgot how boring it was when things got slow. It's so much better when there's at least someone to talk too!" Naruto complained as he slouched over the counter with an arm propped to hold up his head, closing his eyes as heavy sigh escaped his lips. "Seriously! Just how long are those two going to run around the neighborhood?"

"Puhi!"

"Huh?" Opening his eyes at the sound he heard, Naruto's body stood up straight as he looked outside to see a small, brownish object running around in the street before disappearing into the bushes. "I wonder… was that…?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he walked around the counter and made his way outside. Walking up to the bushes with his hands on his hips, Naruto surveyed the area for any signs of what he had caught a glimpse of. Though after a few moments of search he came to a stop, scratching the side of his head as he tried to figure out if his boredom was playing tricks on him. But as he was starting to turn back to the Furukawa Bread, the Namikaze felt something brush up against his leg making him look down to see a familiar brown, urinko at his feet.

"Botan! I thought it was you!" Naruto said with a large smile as he bent down to get a better look at the baby boar, who let out a happy noise as it continued to rub against the blonde's leg. Botan was Kyou's pet and an adorable little animal that loved to spend time with Kyou and Naruto whenever she got the chance, in fact, Naruto lost count of the times that Botan would sneak onto the school campus to find Kyou.

"Puhi~!" Botan let out a happy noise as she looked up at Naruto, who started to rub the top of her head.

"Still as adorable as ever." Tilting his head to the side as he looked down at the small boar, Naruto lifted his hand and rested his arms on his bent knees. "Were you on your way to the school to see Kyou?"

The baby boar nodded her head frantically at Naruto's words, "Puhi!"

"Then I shouldn't keep you waiting. I'll see you later." Naruto said with a smile as he started to get up, only for Botan to jump into his arms. "What is it Botan?"

"Puhi puhi puhi." Botan rubbed her head against Naruto's chest. The little boar had always been attach to Naruto ever since Kyou had gotten her, which was far better than the relationship that Botan had with Ryou. Apparently Ryou had tried to give Botan a bath once and accidentally made it too hot, which in turn made the boar assume that the younger twin was trying to cook her, and as a result caused Botan to fear and hate Ryou.

"You want to stay with me for a bit?" Letting out a small laugh, Naruto turned around walked back into the bakery with Botan in his arms. "I guess I have no problem with that, though you'll have to behave yourself until my aunt and uncle come back, alright?"

"Puhi~ Puhi~ Puhi~!" Botan started to fidget in Naruto's hands, obviously wanting the blonde to do something as she motioned upwards.

Instantly knowing what Botan wanted, Naruto shook his head as he extended the baby boar a small distance from his face. "No way Botan, you know that you can't keep doing that."

"Puh puhi!" The boar continued to move around more as it stared deep into Naruto's eyes, it's black eyes shining as if it was begging him. For a few minutes, Naruto managed to hold strong as he stared back at the cute baby boar, who continued to let out noises… but soon the blonde let out a heavy sigh.

"You are so lucky you've got the cute factor going for you." Naruto stated before spinning Botan around and lifting her higher into the air until she was over his head and placed her on top of his hair. This seemed to make the uribou very happy as she rubbed her head into his hair, content as she rested all of her weight on his head. "Yeah, yeah. Enjoy it for now."

"Puhi~!"

"Oh, how sweet!"

Naruto's body froze at the new voice coming from behind him and quickly spun around, startling Botan a little at the movement. Turning around completely, Naruto was greeted with the sight of a middle-aged woman standing at the entrance of the bakery. "Oh, I'm very sorry! Welcome! Can I help you?"

"Such a polite young man! I was just coming in to get some bread." The woman stated as she started moving about the store and picking up several of the breads, including one of Sanae's special gelatin breads. "I take it that Akio has gone chasing after Sanae again. It's always nice to see how lively those two are after all these years."

"That's one way of putting it. Nagi and I certainly enjoyed it when we were younger, though we still got some laughs in when we got older." Naruto admitted as he crossed his arms with a smile, moving behind the register as the woman got close.

"I thought you looked familiar. You're Nagisa's younger cousin, right? I heard from Sanae that you were coming back from college in America of all places."

"That's right. Just came back a few hours ago. I'm just watching the store until my aunt and uncle get back, though, who knows when that will be."

The woman let out a laugh into her hand, "They shouldn't take too long. But at least you aren't alone, what a cute pet you have."

"Oh, Botan isn't mine. Well, not officially. She actually belongs to my girlfriend." Naruto explained as he glanced up at Botan, who had her eyes closed as if she was sleeping on his head. "I think she must've caught my scent or something and came to see me."

"That's adorable. It must recognize you as its parent like it does her owner." Letting out another laugh, the woman made her way to the register and placed the tray of bread on the counter. "I'd like to buy these, please."

"No problem. Let me ring you up." After entering the price and accepting the payment from the woman, Naruto placed all of the bread into a paper bag before handing it over with a smile. "Thank you for you patronage!"

"Alright, have a nice day now. Oh, I never asked. What kind of bread did Sanae make today?"

"It's a jello bread. I actually think it's pretty delicious."

"Really now," The woman glanced down at the bag of bread in her hands before looking back up at Naruto with a smile, "Then I'll be looking forward to it."

"Have a nice day!" Naruto called out to the woman as she disappeared from sight, glancing up at the content Botan still on top of his head. "I may be saying that I like it, but then again, my taste buds are a little different than a normal peoples."

"That's putting it lightly." Akio's voice called out causing Naruto and Botan, who snapped out of her content state, to see the married couple walking through the bakery entrance. "It's surprising that you are such an amazing cook."

"Well it's about time you guys came back." Naruto angrily placed his hands on his hips. "Seriously! What did you do? Run around the blocks and throughout the city?"

"Oh, how adorable! Where did this little cutie come from?" Sanae questioned as she appeared next to Naruto with slightly sparking eyes, looking up at Botan, who was looking down at the woman with a curious look.

"This is Botan, she's an urinko and my girlfriend's pet." Naruto explained as he reached up and brought Botan down to her chest so Sanae could get a better look. "Botan, this is my Aunt Sanae. Say hello."

"Puhi! Puhi!" Botan greeted making Sanae let out a squeal at the adorable action.

Akio had a look of disbelief on his face as he walked up to the two with crossed arms, "So you're telling me that this girlfriend of yours has a baby boar for a pet? Well, I suppose it would make some delicious rations if needed. But still, kind of a weird thing to see a girl choose a boar for a pet."

"I don't know, Aunt Sanae and Nagi keep you around for some reason and that's pretty weird." Naruto retorted with an annoyed look while Botan let out a snort.

A twitch mark formed on Akio's face as he comically gritted his teeth, an illusion of flames coming out from behind him. "What was that?!"

"What's with all the noise old man? People could hear you from a block away."

"Geez Dad! You know that shouting like that will annoy neighbors and keep customers away!"

"It's not as if they complained about us before… Huh?" Turning his head around towards the entrance, Akio noticed a group of five teenagers wearing matching uniforms were standing at the door staring inside.

Two of them were boys, with one having blue hair and grey eyes while the other had obviously bleached blonde hair and blue eyes. The rest were girls with one having brown eyes and hair that had two curled ahoges, while the other two were twins that had violet hair. The twins were similar in appearance except for a few key differences, such as the lengths of their hairs as one had long hair that reached her waist with a ribbon-like hairpiece on the left side and purple eyes, while the other girl's hair was much shorter with a ribbon-like hairpiece on the right and blue eyes.

"Oh Nagisa, Tomoya, Welcome home! And the rest of you are their friends from the Drama Club, right?" Sanae greeted as she turned to face her daughter and her friends.

"So, what brings all your friends here?"

Nagisa was the one to answer as she took a step forward, "Well, we told them that Naruto was coming back today and they wanted to see him. I'm just glad we arrived before it got dark."

"You didn't need to rush over just to see me guys." Naruto spoke up as he walked closer to a smile on his face, Botan still in his arms as he got closer to the group.

"Long time no see, Naruto!" Tomoya greeted out first at the sight of his second best friend.

"Hey/ Hello there, Namikaze." Sunohara and Ryou were the next to speak up as they greeted the blonde, the former raising his hand high up into the air while the other bowed her head a bit.

"Naruto!" Kyou called out with a smile as she made her way up to her boyfriend, happily wrapping her arms around him in a hug before planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'm so happy that your back. Was your flight okay? And what is Botan doing here?"

"Not too bad, a little uncomfortable staying in one place. As for Botan, she stopped by on the way to see you, I think." Naruto replied as Botan let out a little noise while nodding her head.

"She is really attach to you if she decided to stay here and wait." Kyou pointed out as she petted the top of her pet's head. "You really missed him too, huh Botan?"

Sunohara blinked a few times at the interaction between the couple before turning to Tomoya, "Is it just me, or is it a little weird to see Kyou act this girly?"

The bleach-haired boy never got his response as a textbook came soaring at him and slammed into the side of Sunohara's face, sending him flying out of the store and tumbling across the concrete outside. Kyou let out an angry huff as she placed her hands on her hips, "Next time you say crap like that, make sure I don't hear it! And what is wrong with acting like a girl, huh?! This is my boyfriend, who I haven't seen in months!"

"Please calm down, Sis." Ryou said as she tried to ease her twin's anger.

"She's definitely got some spirit in her, I can see why Kushina likes her so much!" Akio let out a bellowing laughter as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Naru…" Nagisa's voice called out making everyone turn to see Nagisa walking up to Naruto with a surprisingly blank expression.

Mirroring his cousin's expression as he walked passed Kyou to get closer to his cousin, Naruto came to a stop a few feet away. "… Nagi."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"NARU!" Nagisa cheered happily as she threw her arms into the air, releasing her school bag in the process, before rushing closer to her cousin.

"NAGI!" A grinning Naruto also threw his arms into the air causing Botan to fly into the air before landing in Kyou's outstretched arms.

"Puhi~!"

The two cousins met in the middle with a double high-five… excitedly repeating this several more times in the pattern, before locking their hands together and allowing Naruto to lift Nagisa into the air while spinning around. They soon came to a stop as Naruto planted both his feet firmly on the ground, before finally the two cousins their arms around each other as tightly as they can while rubbing their cheeks together. " **I MISSED YOU SO MUCH NARU/NAGI!** "

Tomoya and the rest of the teenagers in the store, except for Sunohara, who was hit in the head by Nagisa's schoolbag, couldn't help but sweatdrop at the scene, the blue-haired teen being the first one to speak up. "I don't have any idea what the hell I just watched, but I've never seen Nagisa this active before."

"… Should I be jealous that he wasn't that energetic to see me?" Kyou wondered out loud causing her sister to let out an awkward laugh.

Botan's nose twitched as the baby boar bounced once in her owner's hands, "Puhi!"

 **NNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKF**

"So you guys are going to do a play? Is it something that I know?" Naruto asked as he and the others were sitting around the dinner table, conversing as they waited for Sanae to finish cooking.

Nagisa shook her head at that, "Unfortunately I don't really know the name of the play. All I can say is that I heard this a long time ago so I don't remember the name or if I read it in a picture book or someone told me or what."

"Something from when you were younger, huh?" Akkio repeated as he closed his eyes with a concentrated expression, "Well, Sanae was the one who did most of the storytelling when you and Naruto were younger, but maybe I might have an idea. Nagisa, could you tell us what it's about?"

"Yes, I'm very curious myself." Sanae spoke up as she entered the room and placed a large plate of food down.

"… The story is about a little girl who is all alone in the world. It is very lonely for her, very sad and very difficult. There is no one else in the world, but one day she decides to make a friend. She takes a bunch of odd and end to make a mechanical doll, and then as if her wish was answered, the doll begins to come to life. The girl's loneliness begins to go away…" Nagisa described as the everyone listened to her story.

"So it's about a girl in a world that's ended? Sounds kinda dark?" Naruto commented as he looked up at the ceiling with a puzzled look. "It doesn't sound familiar either, so I doubt it is something we heard from our parents?"

"Can't say I don't recall any story like that." Akio stated as he crossed his arms.

Sanae nodded her head as she brought a hand up to her chin, "Same here. I would remember if I told something like that to Nagisa or Naruto. And I doubt Kushina or Minato would tell them a story like that."

"Well, we can cross that possibility off the list." Tomoya stated as he shook his head. A feeling of Deja-vu washing over him as he felt like he had heard of that story himself, but he couldn't remember where.

"Hey Nagi, is there anything else in the story? Like something else that is unique about that world?" Naruto asked as he rested an arm on the table. Meanwhile, Sanae was making her way back into the kitchen to retrieve the other dishes she had made.

"A little girl being the only human sounds unique to me." Sunohara pointed out making a few head nod in agreement.

Nagisa gained a thoughtful look on her face as she stared down at the table, "Something else… Oh! There is something! Apparently, there are these special orbs of light that sometimes appear in that world, kind of like a giant field of fireflies!"

 _'Light orbs, huh…'_ Naruto thought to himself, feeling strange as he repeated the words in his mind a few times. Suddenly, for a brief second, an image flashed through his mind of a bruised arm reaching up into the sky with an orb of light floating into the open hand. But just as the image appeared in Naruto's mind, it vanished, leaving the teen even more confused. The blonde shook his head a few times as he heard his girlfriend speak up next.

"The good thing is that Nagisa agreed to write up a script for us." Kyou explained as she waved a hand towards Nagisa, who nodded her head to confirm it. "Since she is the one who knows the most about the story and how we should proceed with assign duties."

"I agree. Hopefully we can figure out what exact scenes need specific details." Ryou added before looking back at her sister with an uneasy expression. "But are you sure I should still be responsible for the sound?"

"Of course. You are more than capable. Besides, Kotomi is going to help you so everything will be fine." Kyou replied with a reassuring tone.

"Kotomi?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he repeated the name.

Tomoya shifted his gaze over to the confused natural blonde, "Oh that's right, you never met. We're talking about Kotomi Ichinose, she's the last member of Drama Club. Apparently she had some things she needed to take care of, so she could come with us."

"I see. Though the name sounds familiar for some reason." Naruto replied while crossing his arms with a puzzled look.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize the name. She's just like you, one of the genius' of Hikarizaka High School… though I guess that isn't the case with you anymore since you're in college now." Sunohara explained as he leaned over the table to nudge Naruto's arm, "People said she could've been your rival for smarted kid in school."

"Why would she be my rival? Especially if I never met her in the first place."

The Namikaze's quick reply combined with his confused look caused Sunohara to let out a heavy sigh as he returned to his seat. "Geez! You can be so boring sometimes, it's a wonder you managed to publish a best-seller like you did."

"Actually, that was a surprise for the rest of us too." Nagisa said causing her cousin to turn in her direction, Sanae returning to place the final dishes on the table before sitting down next to Akio. "I mean, don't get me wrong. But you never really showed that much interesting in writing until now."

"I guess that's true. Honestly, it was more of a sudden desire really. I even have two sequels in mind that I wasn't even thinking about doing until after I finished writing the first one."

"Well, we can talk more about it later. For now, let's dig in everyone!" Akio cheered as he raised his glass, to which everyone mirrored. "To Naruto's return and his successful novel!"

"Cheers!" Everyone shouted at the same time while Botan let out a small, "Puhi~!"

And just like that, all of them began to enjoy themselves as they ate and conversed about miscellaneous things, Naruto, Tomoya and Sunohara were talking about a few past incidents involving their time as the Delinquent Trio while Kyou added some details from what she remembered before turning her attention to Nagisa and Ryou, who were talking a little bit about the future play. Akkio and Sanae had talked about some events that happened the other day involving some of Sanae's past bread creations, to which Naruto gave some of his own suggestions on how to improve the recipes that left some in the group stunned on how he made the weird sounding breads sound delicious. Though Nagisa and Kyou only shook their heads in amusement as they both knew how talented Naruto was in the kitchen.

The pleasantries came to a temporary halt however as Naruto was using his chopsticks to grab it the last beef strip, only for Akio's chopsticks to grab it at the same time. "… Let go Uncle Akio…I am eating this."

"Not gonna happen, this piece of meat is mine." Akio answered with a look of determination on his face that mirrored Naruto's.

"The hell it is!" Their chopsticks clashed as they tried to get the piece, making the scene both comedic and full of action at the same time. The battle came to an end as Tomoya reached out with his own chopsticks and snatched the meat before tossing it into his mouth. "What the hell, Tomoya?!"

"That was low kid!" Akio exclaimed in agreement as he pointed his chopsticks at the blue-haired teen.

Tomoya only stared back at the two with a blank expression before a small smirk formed, "It's your own fault for letting yourselves get carried away."

 **(Later - Desert Time)**

"That was really good Mom!" Nagisa complimented as she smiled over at her mother.

"I'm glad that I get to enjoy your cooking again Aunt Sanae." Naruto added as he patted his stomach.

Sanae nodded her head with a large smile as she rested her hand on her cheek, "Thank you. I'm glad you got to enjoy it."

"So Naruto," Ryou spoke up making the blonde turned his head to look at his girlfriend's twin. "I've been curious, what is America like?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too.' Kyou said as she stared at her boyfriend with interest, "You've told me over the phone about things you've done, but even that wasn't really that much."

"Did you meet any sexy babes at college?" Sunohara suddenly asked with a large grin, which made a few heads turn to look at him with exasperated expressions. "What? I've heard that a lot of the women in America are attractive, not to mention many of them are from all around the world so there is a variety to choose from. I seriously doubt Naruto hadn't noticed, even with a girlfriend."

Noticing his girlfriend narrow her eyes at that, Naruto shook his head quickly. "That doesn't mean that they caught my attention."

"But what about the popularity you gained from your book? From what I heard, it's gotten a lot of attention from both gender audiences. There is even talk about it becoming a movie if the popularity continues to rise." Sunohara pointed out making Tomoya let out a heavy sigh at his fellow delinquent's persistence, but that didn't seem to bother the bleached-haired teen as a knowing look formed on his face. "I bet a lot of girls wanted to be stars in your next book."

"Now that I think about it, those fans of yours were pretty friendly earlier, weren't they." Akio smirked as he looked over at his nephew, who glared briefly at the older man before feeling a sudden rise of tension in the air.

"Oh? And what were these **_fans_** doing Narut-"

Kyou was cut off as Naruto spun to face her and cupped her hands in his, "Kyou, I love you!"

"W-WHAT?!" The long-haired girl's face turn completely red before darting her eyes away from the passionate gaze Naruto had. "I-Idiot! J-Just what are you saying so casually like that… but I love you, too, Naruto."

"Unbelievable. He managed to throw off Kyou with that." Tomoya whispered to himself with a slightly amazed look. The older Fujibayashi twin wasn't someone that could be caught off-guard so easily, especially with how strong-willed the tsundere was, and yet Naruto was able to bring out the dere part of her without even trying.

"Wow, I'm kind of envious of Sis." Ryou whispered to Nagisa, who nodded her head.

"Yeah, it must be nice having someone like that."

Akio let out hum as he rubbed his chin in thought, muttering very quietly to himself as he watched the two. "Bold, yet effective. I'll have to keep that in my arsenal when something happens with Sanae in the bakery."

Noticing the stares that they were getting, the redness of Kyou's face darkened even more that made her resemble a tomato, before pulling her hands out of Naruto's grip. "Quit it! It's embarrassing in front of everyone!"

"It is? But it's the truth…" Naruto asked as he tilted his head in a manner that resembled Nagisa's with his eyes closed, the expression and whiskers giving him the appearance of a fox. After a minute passed, the blonde shakes his head with a smile before rising to his feet. "… Oh well, I guess I'll have to move onto the next task at hand."

"The next task?" Kyou repeated as she and everyone watched as Naruto walk out into the hallway briefly before reentering the room with his duffle bag in hand.

"I'm glad that I managed to meet up with all of you so early." Naruto said as he returned to his seat between Kyou and Nagisa, opening up the bag as he continued to speak. "I brought back gifts for everyone."

"Gifts!" Sunohara called out with an excited tone.

"They might not be much, but I thought you guys might like them." The Namikaze teen reached into his duffle bag and pulled a small wooden box with multiple engravings on it. "This first one is for you, Ryou."

"Eh? For me?" The younger Fujibayashi blinked while accepting the box from Naruto, staring at it for a few seconds before pulling off the lid. Getting a good look at what was inside, Ryou let out a little gasp, pulling out the content to reveal they were a bunch of colorful cards in a plastic wrapping. "These are real tarot card! Thank you so much, Naruto!"

"I figured you'd like them. They also come with instructions so you can learn how to do proper readings with them." Naruto explained before reaching into his bag once again and pulled out a book, this time handing it over to the next person. "Here you go, Aunt Sanae. This should help you with coming up with new bread ideas. It was written by a famous baker in America, apparently she studied recipes from all around the world and even created some of her own before putting them all in that book."

"Really now?" A smile formed on Sanae's face as she took the book from her nephew and read the title out loud. " _The Bizarre, the Creative, and the Delicious._ Oh, I'm looking forward to bringing new breads to Furukawa Bread."

 _'Hopefully, they won't be dangerous.'_ Akio thought to himself while secretly deciding to read the book too, just in case his wife somehow created a monstrosity.

Nagisa let out a giggle as she watched her mother open up the book to get a small peak at the recipes inside, only for her vision to be blocked by something massive and round. Moving her head back with her eyes closed, the brunette could hear her cousin's laughter. "N-Naru~! You know I don't like it when you do that!"

"Sorry Nagi, I couldn't help it." Naruto said with amusement in his voice, "But I think you'll like what I got you."

"Huh?" Opening her eyes, whatever annoyance Nagisa had felt disappeared in an instant. "It's a giant dango!" True to what she said, in Naruto's hand was a stuffed, white-colored Dango the size of a volleyball with blue and red stars decorating it, "A member of the Dango Family from America… I love it!"

"Called it. I knew it was a good idea to check out that convention." A knowing grin was present on Naruto's face as he watched his cousin cuddle the stuffed toy in her arms while humming the Dango Family Song. Turning his head to look at Tomoya next, Naruto held out a black box. "To be honest, I wasn't sure if you'd accept this or not. But here you go."

"Ah, thank you." Tomoya reached out and took the offered box, mildly curious about what he friend had gotten him as he brought the small object close before lifting the lid. "A metal watch?"

"Black steel actually. I remembered that you had that other watch of yours until it broke at the end of Junior-High and you never got the chance to replace it." The blue-haired teen nodded his head at Naruto's words as he recalled the watch in question. "But the best thing about that watch is that it's not only a lot more durable than your old one, it's also one of those new ones that had a rechargeable battery so you'll never have to worry about it dying on you."

"Whoa."

"That is kinda cool."

"So how does it recharge? I don't see anything to plug in or anything?"

"That's because it charges through kinetic energy." Naruto answered.

"Kin-eh-tick energy? What's that?" Sunohara asked with a raised eyebrow, which made Kyou turn to look at him with an exasperated look.

"How are you a senior in High School? Kinetic energy is the energy created from motion." The girl explained as Tomoya took the watch out of the box to examine it. "Basically, all Tomoya has to do to recharge the battery is shake the watch."

"Damn, that just sounds like a hassle." Tomoya stated as he lowered the box and began to shake the watch back and forth.

Naruto sent his friend a deadpanned look before holding out his hand, "If you don't like it, give it back."

"No way. As the rules of gift giving, you can't take back what was given." The blue-haired teen replied as he stopped shaking the watch to get a good look at it, before sliding it onto his wrist and locking in the metal wristband."… It does look nice, so I guess I'll keep it."

"You are such an asshole sometimes. Can't you just say thank you and be grateful?"

"I did say thank you." Tomoya pointed out with a smirk.

"…"

"…"

"… I'm going to give my girlfriend her gift now." Naruto stated after a few seconds as he turned his attention back to his duffle bag and pulled out a small rectangular, jewelry box. "I saved the best for last."

Kyou accepted the box with a small smile as curiosity built up inside of her. A large gasp escaping her lips at the sight of a pendant necklace with her favorite gemstone in it. "Naruto, it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it. I was lucky that I managed to reach Ryou and ask her what your favorite gemstone was." Naruto said while Ryou herself let out a giggle.

"It's no big deal," Ryou waved her hands at that with a smile on her face. "I was glad I could help out."

With a raised eyebrow as she looked between her sister and boyfriend, Kyou played with the pendant in her hand. "I don't know if I should be worried or not on the fact that you two can talk behind my back."

"You are overthinking it." Naruto commented as he placed a hand on the purple-haired girl's free hand, gently curling his fingers over hers, "As if I could plan anything without you figuring it out."

A giggle escaped Kyou's lips as she bowed her head a little bit, "I guess your right about that."

"This is real romantic and all, but I think you are forgetting something." Sunohara spoke up while Akio nodded his head in agreement.

"That's right! I think you forgot about the two of us." The Furukawa patriarch added while crossing his arms.

"Oh, I didn't forget." Naruto replied with a smirk as he looked up from Kyou, "I just decided to not give them to you since you both tried to cause trouble."

"WHAT!? You can't be serious!" The bleached-haired teen exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"Come on, don't be like that Naruto." Akio protested.

"Oh, I'm dead serious."

"Please!"

"That's not fair!"

"It's your own fault. Reap what you sow."

"Kid, Nagisa, Sanae! Tell him to let me have my present too!" Akio shouted as he turned to his daughter and wife, and Tomoya, with Sunohara focused only on his fellow delinquent, only to see them engrossed with their own gifts.

"Dango! Dango! Dango! Dango Family!"

"Oh my! There are so many pastry recipes to try."

"You know, this is actually a pretty nice watch. It even comes with a small calendar and a timer."

Akio and Sunohara let out a shouts at the same time as mirrored each other's actions by grabbing their shaking heads, **"DAMN IT!"**

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the two, it was nice to forget all of the stuff happening in the world and just focus on what was happening now. Eventually Naruto would give the two their presents, and after that, Naruto would borrow his uncle's car to take the Fujibayashi twins and Sunohara home before heading to his house. The first day of his summer break was only the beginning of his time back home, and unknown to the young Namikaze, he would play a larger role in the lives of those close to him.

 **NNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKFNNKF**

A/N: This is the first chapter of a rewrite of a previous work created by both me and ' .king that was posted under his profile. But unlike the first one, this one was written entirely by me with ' .king acting as my Beta Reader. This story will be unique in the fact that there will be two stories involving parallel worlds. The first will be this one where Kyou is Naruto's girlfriend, while the other will be similar to the original where Tomoyo is the girl Naruto is paired with. Anyways, be sure to review and no flames. I WILL IGNORE them.

A/N 2: I have been working on a few new crossover stories that will be coming in the near future. The next story for update will be **Red Threads of Fate** , followed by either my one of my new stories, NarutoXMedaka Box or NarutoXSeven Deadly Sins.

 ** _Until Next Time!_**


End file.
